DA/RK/BE/RT
DA/RK/BE/RT is an infamous robot that uses a very powerful but unspecified type of railgun to do its work such as anti vehicle work and very long range assassinations. Biography The origin of DA/RK/BE/RT is Belle creating it for future purposes, if she was forced into mercenary work at any point in time. The cause of the infamy of this robot was because of multiple sightings of this robot in its beta stages randomly killing off very strong security robots without much trouble, at most loosing a limb or two. Belle then realized the dangers of the Beta version of this robot and deactivated it and sent it to Moe. Another DA/RK/BE/RT to be used for less serious work and more for defensive tasks than its predecessor now roams around multiple parts of a town located in a fairly isolated planet doing whatever is needed in its code or command. Arsenal * Unspecified heavy railgun * Lancer type 64 medium blaster * 2 unspecified energy swords Method of Attack DA/RK/BE/RT in its beta version used very violent tactics that would often lead its opponents dazed and confused. It often started to shoot the surrounding area of the target to confuse the target and lead the target to a position where the target is most likely to be shot to death by DA/RK/BE/RT if the target was agile. The robot uses speed and confusion to destroy resilient targets like a quadbot by flying at often very high speeds with its jet propulsion system and shooting them from multiple positions with its medium blaster and then once the target is either confused or stuck in a vulnerable position, DA/RK/BE/RT either closes in to finally destroy the target by its fairly strong lightsabers or to hit the target with high velocity to cause some major damage to the target. Capabilities DA/RK/BE/RT has very good accuracy with its weapons but fails to be resistant to railguns and plasma but being very strong against gravity and smg fire for fairly long amounts of time. DA/RK/BE/RT is also capable of flying for varying amounts of time depending on its fuel resources but generally can fly for 15 minutes with ease before needing to land. DA/RK/BE/RT is known to be able to observe signs of weaknesses well but fails to plan for multiple targets that are more resilient. Vulnerabilities DA/RK/BE/RT is vulnerable to being hacked by nanobots but not through wireless means.The robot is vulnerable to plasma and railgun fire but not to smg fire and gravity. Its systems are built for the cold planet that Belle lives on but has poor cooling systems for in hotter climates. DA/RK/BE/RT often is more active and will accept jobs that are risky but not impossible to do jobs. The robot takes quite a bit of fuel (depending on the fuel source) to be able to fly.The robot cannot track multiple target's weaknesses well if the targets are more resilient. Trivia * DA/RK/BE/RT is slightly inspired by the theDarkDemon's darkbert in design. * What DA/ means is Destructive Assault, but the definition of the rest of DA/RK/BE/RT's acronym is unknown. * Ebbit the potato was amused by the existence of this page and corrected it manyfold. Category:Characters Category:Artificial Intelligences